User talk:JacktheBlack
sorry It's been a while when I read the book, i thought he said he had a tutor, what was it? Sorry, user:JosephFrost0304 Are you serious? All ready! A new book! Anvil Gate! I knew the Lambent were coming for them! When does it come out? --Gearslover01 00:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) what? I'm just wondering....... What was wrong with the edits i did? I mean, I don't care, just, what was wrong with them?-user:JosephFrost0304 JosepFrost0304's Wikia discussion UBCSgame.wikia.com (Block log) . . JosephFrost0304 (Talk | contribs) unblocked GunFreak (Talk | contribs) (i'm un-blocking you.....Why? I don't even know. And you guys should know I checked in with gearsofwar.wikia.com and asking some one o come on a talk page is not spam, maybe you should check your facts.) I notice he failed to properly describe his question. What he meant was: Were someone to send the same message to some 20 people telling them to go on his site, would it be spam?. -- 'Forerun'' ' 02:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Joseph was banned from Resident Evil Wiki for multiple rule braking: Advertising to users, advertising in articles, sockpuppetry (Most recently a few weeks ago), editing userpages for abuse-related purposes. His ban will not be lifted, especially after he made articles about admins with the content being "some idiot".-- 'Forerun ' 15:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Something I'd like to look at Yeah i read the interview i'm really looking forward to getting my hands on a kantus figure. Cheers anyway :) .--Royal Theron 10:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Good news on getting the Comic, It's not great but its leading up to something good by the looks of it. --Royal Theron 16:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) okay. I understand. But there is a lot forerunner is not telling you. Don't bother asking him, he's gonna make it seem like i'm a worthless sack of crap. There is alot they did that would make you look down on them. And i UN banned both forerunner and gunfreak. I forgave them, by there both not the forgiving type. You don't have to worry about me here, as long as forerunner and gunfreak don't come here and start lipping of to me.-user:JosephFrost0304 :Such as when you abused your rights to ban people for editing without permission and giving the reason as "Removing content from pages"? There is a way for us to look up previous versions of pages, but I'll let you work that one out for yourself. Good day.-- 'Forerun ''' 01:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, I UN-banned you, didn't I.-JosephFrost0304. P.S. And you and gunfreak said I started the role playing when it was already going on when i joned. Check Ltscott's archive and you'll see. Battles of the Locust-Human War In the box that lists the Battles of the Locust-Human war, the timeline stops at AE 14, with battles that take place in AE 15 listed within that year. In the list I think all the battles from the Siege of Jacinto take place in AE 15. Are you able to alter this? Id do it myself but I cant figure out how to. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 00:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) gears of war strategy guide do we have an article about the gears of war signature series. what about if we didnt i type just about every page or just go over the things it goes over. mutiplayer and campiagn charaters or just scan the the guide and add some details in the it explains in ----Godlike xB3ASTx 04:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) gears of war What characters can you play as in multiplayer mode in gears of war?-JosephFrost0304 You can't play as baird?-JosephFrost0304 Wait, what is a cross wiki ban?-JosephFrost0304 Trivia Policy I think we need one. BuzzSawBill 04:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : I know we have policies, but we don't have any in writing on our policy pages. BuzzSawBill 17:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Battles : Mission to New Hope I just made a page on the Mission to New Hope Research Facility. I was trying to add this to the Battles box listing the Battles of the Locust-Human war, but I couldn't figure how to. Are you able to do this to or explain to me how I can? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 11:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC)